1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a detachable sub-module.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a mobile terminal is an electronic device for enabling a user to use a function such as wireless communication, network connection, and digital broadcasting reception almost regardless of time and location. Presently, mobile terminals perform various functions such as communication, document writing, game playing, photographing, digital broadcast reception, moving picture reproduction, and internet web browsing. However, mobile terminal sizes are decreasing, creating limitations in performing such various functions. For example, in order to support a photographing function, a mobile terminal has a camera unit with fewer pixels relative to a general digital camera and thus has limited resolution when photographing an image. When a higher resolution camera unit for supporting higher quality photography is mounted in a mobile terminal in order to overcome this limitation, the size of the mobile terminal increases, lessening the portability of the mobile terminal. In order to perform various functions using the mobile terminal, various function modules mounted within the mobile terminal are limited in performing the functions. Therefore, a mobile terminal that is portable while supporting various functions such as a camera function is desired.